Addicted
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: No matter what I say, I will always give into Dean Winchester. ONESHOT.


AU: This is my first fanfiction ever. I would appreciate some feedback.

Diclaimer: I own nothing but my own nameless character.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr

_It's like you're a drug _

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down _

_It's like I'm stuck _

_It's like I'm running from you all the time _

Dean Winchester has walked in and out of my life more than times than I can count. It hurt just as bad every single time. I know I should always expect to wake up to an empty bed when it cam to Dean Winchester. He would come over once every couple of months. No words would ever be said, just actions. The night would be filled with hot passion and pure bliss. But every passionate night would find an end. The same thing would happen every morning. I would awake to find that Dean has left me with nothing but a note. _I'll see you next time._ How much colder could a person get? I know I should be mad but I can't seem to find that anger.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

After every night and empty morning I tell myself the same thing. There will not be a next time.

_It's like you're a leech _

_Sucking the life from me _

_It's like I can't breathe _

_Without you inside of me _

I will not submit to him so willingly anymore. He will not have so much power over me.

_And I know I let you have all the power _

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

Sometimes I can convince myself that I will not give in to Dean Winchester. But all that strong persuasion flies right out the window when I find him on my doorstep.

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams _

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me _

It is almost like I'm not in my own body anymore. I have no more control, no thoughts, and no morals when he kisses me with those plump luscious lips.

_It's like I'm lost _

_It's like I'm giving up slowly _

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me _

_Leave me alone _

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone _

_And I know I'll never change my ways _

_If I don't give you up now _

My mind tells to stop. Don't fall for this again. Don't give in. But I can't seem to find the brake. I can't stop. Not now. Not with those lips slowly trailing down my neck.

_It's like I'm lost _

_It's like I'm giving up slowly _

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me _

_Leave me alone _

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone _

_And I know I'll never change my ways _

_If I don't give you up now _

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams _

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me _

In the back of mind I know I shouldn't be doing this. But all I can say to myself as Dean's hands attack my clothes is _just one last time._ _One more time couldn't hurt. _

_I'm hooked on you _

_I need a fix _

_I can't take it _

_Just one more hit _

_I promise I can deal with it _

_I'll handle it, quit it _

_Just one more time, then that's it _

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Then the next morning I find myself in the same predicament as always. The same thoughts rush through my head. I find myself saying the same thing: _Never again. This was the last time._ But we all know that is lie.

_It's like I can't breathe _

_It's like I can't see anything _

_Nothing but you _

_I'm addicted to you _

_It's like I can't think _

_Without you interrupting me _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams _

_You've taken over me _

_It's like I'm not me _

_It's like I'm not me_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrR

Thanks for reading. Like I said at first, this is my first fanfiction. Please review.


End file.
